Bedtime Story For Cumin
by trunkslover1
Summary: When Trunks' daughter Cumin asks him to read a bedtime story to her, she gets all that she asked for and more.


**Bedtime Story for Cumin**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ but I do own T/M's children Vegeta and Cumin.

**A/N**: Hopefully this will be a cute story! (Cumin-4. Vegeta-2. This is Marron and Trunks' son that they named Vegeta.) Anyway this is dedicated to the color aqua. Enjoy!

"Cumin! It's time for bed," shouted Marron. She was giving Vegeta a bath before bed. He was making so many splashes, that it was hard to hear any answer. Trunks was leaning on his elbows on the tub right next to his wife. Cumin was in the living room, watching television. Trunks saw how frazzled his wife was getting trying to deal after a hard day. He lean over and kissed her forehead.

"I'll tuck her in." Offered Trunks, trying to take stress off of his wife.

"Thanks." Marron breathed out. Cumin entered the bathroom.

"Daddy's going to tuck you in okay baby?" Marron tried to sound carefree to her daughter. Cumin looked into her little brother's blue eyes and kissed him.

"'Night Vegeta!" She jumped up and took the hand of her father. "I'm ready," shouted the eager four year old to her father. "Come on daddy!" Trunks chuckled as she led him up the stairs. He stumbled a little at the pace that she was dragging him at.

When they entered the room, Trunks turned on the light. Cumin jumped up onto her bed, excited that her dad was there to tuck her in.

"Daddy? Can you make up a bedtime story for me?"" Cumin said after he had pulled the covers over her teeny body.

"I don't know Cumin…" Trunks lifted up one of his eyebrows, not wanting to make up anything.

"Please?" Cumin stuck out her bottom lip. Trunks melted at the look that his daughter was giving him.

"Okay." Trunks sighed. He knew he would do anything for his daughter. Trunks racked his brain for some story that he could tell her pretty quickly. Finally he had one. Cumin wriggled down into a sleeping position, ready to listen. Trunks sat down next to her and began his story.

"There once was a prince," he began, "but he wasn't just any prince. He was from outer space."

"Outer space?" Cumin's blue eyes looked at her father intently. Trunks nodded slightly.

"Yes. He was an alien. His planet was destroyed so his anger was turned onto other planets. He destroyed lots of planets and killed many people. Soon, his travels led him here to earth where he slowly fell in love with a beautiful human woman who let him stay in her house. She was fair skinned and had aqua blue hair and eyes. He thought that she was very stunning and she loved him with her whole heart."

"Hmmm." Cumin grinned, starting to gain a picture in her mind.

"A year passed and the prince didn't ever show his emotions. Not even to his love. The woman soon became pregnant and had a baby boy. The son became the new prince and his dad was now 'king'. With the help of this boy and woman, the prince's hard heart started to melt. Thirteen years later, the former and the woman welcomed a second child, a girl. The girl grew to look much like her mother and equally as beautiful. The man became sweet to his family and showed them affection. About sixteen years after the little girl was born, the boy got married to a young woman with blonde hair. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Even though he had known her his whole life, he was so intrigued by everything she did. Two years after they had gotten married they had a sweet, little girl. She had blonde hair with a few strands of purple hair and deep green eyes. She was the new princess. Then two years later they had a son with black hair and he was the new prince. The family has lived happily ever after…so far."

"Cool story." Cumin replied. "Are these people real?"

"Yes."

"Who was the first prince?"

"Your grandpa."

"And the lady?"

"Your grandma."

"Then you are the new prince and then there's aunt Bra and...me and Vegeta! Mommy married you so she is a princess."

"You're smart just like your grandma."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come back tomorrow night and tell me more of the story of the young prince?"

"Sure, princess." Cumin reached up, putting her arms around his neck, and hugged him. Trunks handed her bear to her and she snuggled under the covers. She then closed her eyes and Trunks then cut off her lights and left.

"So you told her?" Marron asked her husband once they were settled in bed. Trunks propped himself up on his arm and kissed her. He continued to look at her.

"Yes." He stated simply. Marron looked at him with a slight blush. His gaze was so intense that it brought heat to her face. She snuggled under the covers, desperate to hide her red face. He started stroking her forehead.

"Thank you for our two beautiful children." Marron smiled at the words.

"Well you are half responsible." Marron broke to kiss him. "Goodnight Trunks." Marron said with a small smile.

"Goodnight, babe." He turned off the light and Marron snuggled into his chest.

There you have it!

TL1


End file.
